Angels and Demons
by Kaguya Hitsugaya
Summary: Fict pertamaku./ Naruto dan sakura hidup bahagia dengan cara mereka sendiri. namun, seseorang dari masa lalu datang dan ingin merebut Naruto dari Sakura./gaje,Au, abal-abalan,Typo's


**A/N : **Hai mina-san. Fuh, ahkirnya publish juga fict pertama ku.

Perkenalkan, nama daku 'Kaguya Hitsugaya', panggil aja 'Uya' dari negeri seberang *mana tuh?*

Author mohon bantuan dari para senpai dan, aha, dari para Flamer juga nggak apa-apa.

Mumpung masih Newbie di FFN, mohon maaf kalau ceritanya ancur. Maklum baru anak bau ketek. Maka dari itu. Saudara-saudari, sebangsa dan setumpah darah, mohon bantulah daku ini dalam bergelut didunia FFN.

Langsung saja, author akan mempersembahkan fict pertama author di fandom Naruto, dengan judul... waduh, author lupa judulnya!. Ya udah...

"Maafkan aku. Ini memang seperti keinginanku. Aku selalu berharap kau kembali dalam hidupku.

Namun keinginan itu sudah ku kubur dalam-dalam dalam benak ku.

Bidadari, kau bidadari yang selalu memberi warna dalam hidupku, membawa kebahagiaan disepanjang benang kehidupan yang ku jalani. Namun, semakin lama, warna dari pelangi itu semakin memudar. Dan ahkirnya, menghilang dalam cerita hidupku.

Sekali lagi, tolong maafkan aku, pelangi. Aku harus pergi. Seorang iblis cantik sedang menungguku untuk kembali".

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Naruto : **Bang Kishi, karena Uya masih baru, jadi uya nggak mau nyari perkara. Sekarang sampai saat Masashi Kishimoto pensiun, Naruto tetap milik abang. Hm, bang, kalau udah pensiun, Naruto kasih ke eke, ya? *PLAKKKKKK* (Diludahin, di injek-injek, di loak-in)

**Pelangi dan Bidadari : **By aku sendiri. Pangeran William *dikeroyok*

**PAIRING:**

Naruto x Sakura

**RATING :**

K+ T

**GENRE :**

Romance

**WARNING :**

AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo bertebaran, menurunkan daya ingat, menambah kolestrol, menyebabkan sakit kepala. Disarankan, minumlah baygon cair setelah membaca Fict ini.

"**ANGELS AND DEMON"**

"Si bodoh itu belum datang juga ya?" umpat seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu, didepan pagar rumahnya. Mata emerald-nya melirik kekiri dan kekanan diarah jalan. Dia terlihat seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Dasar, sudah satu jam lebih aku menunggunya, namun batang hidungnya belum kelihatan juga. Huh, lama-lama aku ngambek juga nih" kata gadis itu sambil sesekali melihat jam di tangan kirinya.

DRRTT DRTTT DRRRTTTT...

"ah, Sms, pasti dari si bodoh itu" gadis itu merasakan getaran dari dalam saku celana jeansnya yang teernyata adalah handphonenya sendiri. Dengan cekatan, ia mengambil benda yang bergetar itu kemudian segera membaca sms yang baru masuk itu.

**From : My Hanny Buddy Sweety **(bener tidak sih tulisannya?)

**Eh, Jidat. Bentar ya. ****Aku sudah dekat rumah kamu nih.**

"Grrr, dia bilang Jidat?, awas kamu entar!" geramnya saat membaca sms perempatan terukir indah di keningnya. Tangan kanannya dikepalkan dengan sangat kuat. Aura hitam berkumpul disekitar gadis itu. Dengan cepat, ia me-reply sms itu.

**To : My Hanny Buddy Sweety **

**Iya bodoh!**

Setelah mengirim SMS itu, beberapa saat kemudian, orang yang ditunggu gadis itu, akhirnya datang juga dengan mengendarai sepeda butut berwarna biru tua. Dari kejauhan orang itu sudah melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil sesekali membunyikan bel sepeda yang ia kendarai. Aura hitam dari sang gadis bertambah pekat saat melihat kedatang orang yang sedang ditunggunya itu. Urat-urat sebesar kabel sudah terbentuk di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Eh, maaf ya, Jidat. Aku telat" dengan santainya, pria berambut kuning jabrik dan bermata biru seperti langit, menyapa gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ia sama sekali tak merasakan aura hitam yang sedang terpancar dari tubuh gadis itu

"ADOOWWWWW" teriak pemuda itu kesakitan setelah mendapat jitakan gratis dari kepalan tangan gadis itu. Gadis itu memandang pemuda yang masih kesakitan dengan tatapan membunuh. Kemarahannya belum juga reda toh.

"Sakura, kok dijitak sih kepalaku?" tanya pemuda itu dengan muka blo'onnya.

'Apa?. Sudah jelas dia menghina testaku yang kinclong ini, tapi merasa kayak tidak ada apa-apa?' kata gadis yang bernama Sakura itu dalam hatinya.

"Nanya lagi. Kamu tidar sadar sudah menghina aku?" tanya Sakura. ia menyingsingkan kedua lengan bajunya. Kelihatannya ia belum puas menghajar pria itu, sebelum pria itu meminta maaf padanya.

"Hah?" tanya pria itu lagi dengan muka blo'onnya. Sakura semakin naik darah melihat kebodohan pria itu. Sekali lagi. TAK! "HADOWWW!" rengek pria itu sambil memegang kedua benjolan besar dikepalanya.

"Masih tidak sada juga, ha?"

"I-iya, iya. Maaf"

"hn, begitu. Kalo dari tadikan kamu tidak apa-apa"

"Sudah. Jangan ngambek begitu dong. Jadi jalan tidak?" kata pria itu sambil menatap mata emerald Sakura dalam-dalam. Sakura mengganguk kecil, mengiyakan pertanyaan pria itu. Segera ia naik di atas sepeda butut pria itu.

"Sudah. Ayo jalan" perintah Sakura saat sudah diatas sepeda. Pria itu menoleh kearahnya sambil menyeringai.

"Peluk!" kata pria itu singkat.

"Ah. Tidak mau"

"Peluk!"

"tidak!  
>"ya sudah. Kita jalan kaki saja" kata pria itu sambil bersiap turun dari sepedanya. 'Ih, sepeda butut aja, lagaknya selangit. Pengen ku jitak lagi kepala durennya itu' inner Sakura menggerutu dalam hati.<p>

"Hah... iya, iya Naruto" kata Sakura mengalah. Segera Sakura peluk pingang pria yang bernama Naruto itu erat-erat. Naruto berbalik dan tersenyum senang kearah Sakura. 'Gila nih anak!' gerutu Sakura dalam hati. Karena geli melihat eksperi Naruto yang seperti itu, Sakura menggunakan tangan kananku untuk mendorong wajah Naruto menghadap kembali kedepan.

"Jangan seperti orang gila. Cepat jalan!" perintah Sakura. Tak sadar, sebuah senyum tipis menyungging dibibir merah Sakura. Naruto pun mengayuh sepedanya menjauh dari rumah itu.

**End Off Sakura POV.**

**Taman.**

Dibawah pohon sakura yang mekar, sepasang kekasih sedang duduk sambil bermesraan dengan romantisnya. Mereka saling bercanda dengan gembiranya tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang lain yang berada ditaman itu.

"Eh. Jidat! Itu punya ku" kata Naruto saat Sakura mengambil sebuah onigiri terahkir dari tangan Naruto dan langsung melahapnya habis.

"Hah. Kamu terlambat. Onigiri-nya udah masuk ke perut ku" jawab Sakura santai sambil menjilati jari-jari munggilnya.

"Tapi itukan bagianku. Kenapa kamu lahap juga" protes Naruto. Ia tidak rela bagiannya di makan oleh Sakura. Dasar padahal mereka berdua pacaran tapi kenapa sikap mereka berdua begitu?.

Banyak orang yang menyangka, kalau mereka itu hanya teman saja. Melihat sikap mereka yang seperti rival itu.Yah, memang begitulah hubungan Sakura dan Naruto. Sudah 6 bulan mereka menjalani hubungan mereka itu. Tapi, mereka tidak tahu cara menyampaikan kasih sayang mereka pada satu sama lain. Yang terpenting bagi mereka, mereka bahagia menjalani hubungan mereka seperti itu. Tidak peduli orang lain mengatakan apa.

"Sudah tidak usah protes. Beli lagi kan bisa, bodoh" kata Sakura santai sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto. Naruto hanya mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Hai Naruto. Hai Sakura" kata seorang wanita yang tiba- tiba datang menghampiri mereka. Mata Naruto membulat saat melihat wanita itu. Dirinya seperti terhipnotis saat melihat wajah gadis itu. Sakura yanh melihat wanita itu, menatapnya tajam, seakan menyuruh wanita itu pergi dari tempatnya dan Naruto. Namun, si wanita malah semakin mendekat kearah mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Lama tak berjumpa ya. Kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya wanita itu, kemudian duduk diantara Naruto dan Sakura.

"Hanya jalan-jalan" jawab Sakura ketus. Naruto masih membatu memandang wanita yang berada disampngnya itu.

"Oh. Hmm, Sakura, bisa kau tinggalkan aku dan Naruto sendiri" pinta Wanita itu. Sakura terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan wanita itu. 'Kenapa dia kembali lagi? Setelah menyakiti Naruto, dia kembali. Dan sekarang menyuruhku meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ah tidak akan' kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura ketus. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum miris saat mendengar Sakura berbicara.

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa. Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa" kata wanita itu lembut. Ia berbalik menatap Naruto yang masih membatu ditempatnya. Ia mengengam tangan Naruto erat sambil menatap mata Naruto.

"Naruto. Bisa kita berdua bicara?. Tapi bukan disini" kata wanita. Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa bersuara. Wanita itu berdiri dan menarik Naruto pergi dari tempat itu.

"HINATA!" bentak Sakura pada wanita yang bernama Hinata itu. Sakura bangun dari tempatnya duduk dan menatap Hinata tajam. Hinata berbalik dan tersenyum sejenak pada Sakura dan kembali menarik Naruto pergi.

Sakura hanya diam melihat kekasihnya itu pergi bersama Hinata, mantannya yang telah meninggalkan Naruto hanya untuk mengejar pendidikan. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Toh kelihatannya Naruto tidak menolak keinginan Hinata untuk mengajaknya pergi. Sakura duduk kembali di tempatnya sambil merenung.

"Tidak... tidak apa-apa. Naruto tidak akan kembali padanya" gumam Sakura pelan.

...

"Sudah lama tak jumpa ya, Naruto" kata Hinata membuka percakapan. Tangannya masih mengenggem erat tangan Naruto yang masih terdiam, seperti dihipnotis. Mereka berdua berjalan menelusuri taman yang penuhi dengan bunga sakura yang sedang mereka itu.

"I-iya. Sudah lama." Jawab Naruto pelan tapi bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Hinata.

"Aku sangat rindu padamu" Hinata berhenti sejenak sambil menatap bunga sakura yang sedang mekar diatas kepalanya.

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut mendengar pernyataan Hinata barusan. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dipikiran oleh wanita disampingnya itu.

"Sedetik pun,... rasanya aku tak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu" terang Hinata. Matanya masih menatap dahan pohon sakura diatasnya. Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangan Hinata dan kembali menatap bingung pada Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto. Tatapannya seakan meminta jawaban dari kehadiran Hinata yang tiba-tiba dan langsung mengajaknya pergi dari sisi Sakura.

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Ia memalingkan pandangannya dan menatap mata Naruto dalam.

"Apa kamu... tak merindukan ku?" tanya Hinata. Tangannya mengelus pipi tan Naruto dengan lembut sambil menatap mata Naruto dalam-dalam. Lavender bertemu Saphire. Naruto terpaku mendengar pertanyaan Hinata itu. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengenggam tangan Hinata yang masih mengelus wajahnya.

"Mengapa kamu..."

"Apa kamu... masih mencintaiku?" tanya Hinata lagi memotong kata-kata Naruto. Kali ini suaranya terasa menyedihkan. Naruto menatap tajam Hinata sambil melepas tangan Hinata dari pipinya.

"Kenapa kau datang lagi dihadapanku?" tanya Naruto sedikit tegas. Tangannya masih mengenggam tangan Hinata disebealah pundaknya

"Aku... belum bisa melupakanmu" suara Hinata terdengar sedikit bergetar. Ia menaikkan sudat bibirnya. Berusaha tersenyum dihadapan Naruto yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku..."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" tanya Naruto memotong kata-kata Hinata. Hinata terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada orang yang sangat dicintainya dihadapannya itu. Naruto melepas tangan Hinata dari gengamannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata dan berjalan menuju sebuah bangku kosong yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Hinata masih belum bergerak. Ia tertunduk dan menatap tanah yang di pijaknya. Ia menyesali dirinya sendiri yang telah membuang harta yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Dan sekarang, ia berharap kalau Naruto masiih mau menerimanya kembali. Dengan hati yang bergelut, ia mendongkakkan wajahnya dan menatap Naruto yang sedang duduk dibangku itu.

"Naruto!" panggil Hinata sedikit keras. Naruto menoleh dengan tatapan dingin kearahnya.

"A... aku ingin menjalani hidup bersamamu lagi. Seperti dulu... hanya... kau dan aku" Hinata berbicara dengan sedikit berteriak. Suaranya bergetar, seperti menahan tangis yang masih dibendungnya dalam hati. menahan tangis yang masih dibendungnya dalam hati. Naruto terkejut. Matanya membulat saat mendengar pernyataan Hinata barusan. Sekali lagi, ia seperti terhipnotis. Ia terpaku ditempat duduknya dan tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Aku... menyesal telah melepaskanmu. Hatiku terasa sakit saat dulu aku pergi dari sisimu. Aku..." kata Hinata terpotong saat Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memanggil Hinata. Ia terlihat sudah bisa mengendalikan rasa keterkejutannya.

"Hinata..." panggil Naruto lembut. Ia berjalan mendekati Hinata yang sedang tertunduk menahan tangis dan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat melihat aku dan Sakura tadi?" tanya Naruto. Hinata mendongkakkan wajahnya dan menatap Naruto. Bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto itu. Naruto menatapnya. Sebuah senyum manis terbentuk diwajah Naruto.

"Ma-maksud mu?" tanya Hinata. Matanya berbinar, airmata telah terkumpul di kelopak matanya.

"Apa... kau melihat ada sesuatu yang berubah, antara aku dan Sakura?" tanya Naruto lagi tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Hinata. Senyum masih menghiasi wajah tannya. Hinata mengangguk kecil mengerti arti dari pertanyaan Naruto itu.

"Kalian... tidak berubah sama sekali. Masih tetap seperti anak kecil yang selalu bertengkar" jawab Hinata. Senyum miris ia torehkan saat mengingat masa kecil mereka.

"Hanya itu... apa kau tak melihat perubahan diantara kami?" tanya Naruto. Matanya menatap langsung mata lavender Hinata. "Eh?" Hinata terkejut. Tidak mengerti apa yang sedangkan ditanyakan pria tan didepannya itu.

"Huh. Memang tidak kelihatan ya. Soalnya, kami masih bertengkar seperti itu. Pantas saja kamu tak mengetahuinya" kata Naruto sambil nyengir kuda. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia sehingga membuat Hinata yang memandang heran dengannya. Namun seketika, mimik wajah Naruto berubah serius. Ia meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata kemudian menatapnya tajam.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Ini memang seperti keinginanku. Aku selalu berharap kau kembali dalam hidupku, menjalani kehidupan seperti dulu. Saat dimana kau dan aku selalu bersama..." Naruto berhenti sejenak. Menatap Hinata dengan penuh perasaan. Kemudian, melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat mengantung.

" Namun keinginan itu sudah ku kubur dalam-dalam di benak ku. Pelangi, kau pelangi yang selalu memberi warna dalam hidupku, membawa kebahagiaan disepanjang benang kehidupan yang ku jalani. Namun, semakin lama, warna dari pelangi itu semakin memudar. Dan ahkirnya, menghilang dari cerita hidupku..." Naruto kembali mengantungkan kata-katanya. Ia melepaskan gengaman tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Hinata. Ia menengadahkan tangannya dan menatap tajam telapak tangannya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah kelopak bunga sakura jatuh tepat diatas telapak tangan. Ia tersenyum tipis menatap kelopak bunga mawar itu, kemudian melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya.

"Kemudian datang seseorang yang selalu membuat ku marah, cemberut, kesal sampai ingin sekali aku menjambak rambutnya" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kembali mata Hinata sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Hehehe,... tapi mengapa, aku sangat bahagia dengan perlakuannya itu?. Setiap hari bersamanya, membuatku mengerti. Bahwa, dibalik sikapnya yang seperti itu, ia selalu menyayangiku dengan tulus" kata Naruto terhenti. Ia menatap kelopak bunga sakura itu. Teringat akan seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Na-Naruto... Aku..." kata Hinata. Setetes airmata telah menjamah kulit putih bersihnya. Ia tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena ia tahu, Naruto telah berubah. Naruto yang sekarang, bukan Naruto yang dulu, yang selalu menyayanginya dan menjaganya. Ia tertunduk, menahan airmatanya agar tidak jatuh.

"Apa... sekarang kamu sudah tahu perubahan yang terjadi antara aku dan Sakura" tanya Naruto lagi. Hinata tersenyum miriis sambil mendongkakkan wajahnya untuk menatap Naruto.

"Benar-benar... tidak kelihatan ya..." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum miris kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya. "kalau kalian sudah...tidak. meski aku sudah tahu, tapi bagiku, kau tetap untukku" kata Hinata lagi sambil memegang dadanya.

Naruto menatap Hinata sedih. Sambil tersenyum, ia mendekati Hinata dan memegang kedua pundak Hinata.

"Hinata... tidak apa-apa kalau kamu masih berpikir seperti. Tapi kamu harus tahu, takdirmu... tidak ada dalam diriku. Ada seseorang yang menantimu diluar sana untuk menyatakan cintanya..." jelas Naruto lembut.

"Naruto..."

"Sekali lagi, tolong maafkan aku, pelangi. Aku harus pergi. Seorang iblis cantik sedang menungguku untuk kembali. Meskipun ia akan mencakarku, hanya dia tempatku untuk kembali" kata Naruto. Ia menurunkan tangannya dari pundak Hinata kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambutt Hinata, hal yang selalu dilakukannya saat bersama Hinata. Sambil tersenyum, ia meninggalkan Hinata dan kembali ketempat Sakura.

"Naruto..." guman Hinata pelan sambil tertunduk. Airmatanya telah jatuh membasahi sepatu kest yang dipakainya.

Naruto telah sampai ditempatnya duduk bersama Sakura tadi. Namun ia tidak menemukan Sakura disitu. Ia berlari mencari Sakura di sekitar taman tapi ia tak menemukannya juga. Ahkirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mencari Sakura ke apartemennya.

Sesampainya di apartemennya, ia menemukan kalau pintu apartemennya tidak dikunci. Ia tersenyum senang, segera ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan masuk kedalam. Didalam apartemannya, ia menemukan Sakura sedang menonton TV didampingi secangkir teh dan beberapa kue kering dengan santainnya. Ia menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura aku..." Naruto mencoba menjelaskan pada Sakura namun, sama sekali tak digubris. Sakura masih menonton TV dengan fokus. Naruto merasa bersalah telah meninggalkan Sakura ditaman dan pergi dengan wanita lain.

"Maafkan aku. Aku..." kata Naruto lagi dengan nada sedih. Tapi, Sakura sama sekali menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sakura. Aku min... ADOWWWWW" kata-kata Naruto terhenti akibat sebuah jitak keras yang mendarat ke kepalanya. Ia meringis kesakitan saambil mengelus sebuah benjolan besar dikepalanya.

"Bisa diam tidak. Aku lagi serius nonton nih" kata Sakura sambil kembali menonton telenovela yang sedang ditontonnya. Disela-sela kesakitannya, Naruto tersenyum senang. Karena ternyata Sakura tidak marah padanya soal kejadian di taman tadi. Tiba-tiba Naruto mendapat ide cemerlang. Diam-diam, ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan mencabut kabel TV sehingga, TV yang sedang di tonton Sakura mati.

"NARUTO!" dengan kesal, Sakura mengejar Naruto yang sudah ngacir duluan. Mereka berdua saling kejar mengejar dalam apartemen itu sehingga, membuat apartemen itu berantak sekali.

Ya... ahkirnya. Sama seperti dulu, bertengkar seperti Kucing dan anjing. Tapi mereka senang kok dengan cara berpacaran mereka yang seperti itu.

**~THE END~**

Ah... ahkirnya selese juga fict pertama Uya. Gimana? Konfliknya dapet nggak? Apa malah ancur? Nggak menarik? (Readers : Iya!). hmmm ya sudah. Namanya juga fict pertama. Jelas kalo ancur.

Ya sudah, di ahkir kata,...

**Mina-san...**

**Du yu wan tu gif mi som riviu?**

**(Do you want to give me some review?)**

"**REVIEW PLEASE"**


End file.
